Sun destroys the interest of what's happening in the shade
by thegirl20
Summary: Trina Vega: Wedding Planner.


Jade watched with growing irritation as Trina rifled through the magazines and brochures and piles of paper that were currently scattered all over the coffee table. A subtle squeeze of her arm drew her attention away from the chaos. Tori raised her eyebrows and gave her a lopsided grin. Jade narrowed her eyes in a playful glare. Leaning in close, she murmured against Tori's ear.

"Remind me why we agreed to let your sister be our wedding planner."

Trina, as was usually the case, was oblivious to the other people in the room. Tori moved so that their noses bumped together, making Jade go cross eyed just to see her.

"Because..." Tori stretched the word out, scratching Jade's bicep. "Because she's really trying to get this business off the ground and we're her family so we're helping."

"I'm not her family."

"Yes yo-."

"For another six months, I am in no way related to Trina. Let me enjoy the time I have left."

Tori bumped her forehead against Jade's, prevented from saying anything further by the exaggerated throat clearing noises Trina was making. They both turned to face her. Trina offered them a fake smile as she picked up a pen and notebook.

"Okay, let's start with the basics, which one of you is the groom?"

"That's it, I'm out."

When Jade tried to stand up, she realised that Tori's position wasn't driven by pure affection; the grip on her arm would've made a pro-wrestler proud. She turned to face her, scowl firmly in place. Tori was wearing her 'warning' smile.

"Jade. Sweetheart. Be _nice_."

Jade tilted her head to the side. "I'm sorry, we must not have met, I'm Jade West."

Tori ignored her and faced her sister once more. "Trina, neither of us is the groom. We're both women."

"Well, duh," Trina said, rolling her eyes. "But I figure one of you has to be the dude. You know, how like Portia wore a dress and Ellen wore a suit when they got married." She placed a hand by her lips, blocking her mouth from Jade's view as she addressed Tori. "My money's on Jade, but I don't know what freaky stuff you guys get up to behind closed doors, so..."

Jade's mouth was hanging open and Tori's grip on her arm was getting increasingly desperate. Jade forced her anger down to a low simmer, for Tori's sake.

"There's no groom," she managed to squeeze out from between her gritted teeth. "Move on."

Trina started scribbling furiously in her notebook. She tapped her chin, giving the appearance of being deep in thought. Tori's thumb started tracing lightly over the inside of Jade's wrist; a pre-emptive strike.

"Well, I think I'm gonna have to double the price I quoted you."

"What?" Jade was gratified to hear Tori's incredulous exclamation blend with her own. They were already paying Trina over the odds for her services. They were comfortably off, both enjoying reasonably successful careers. But they weren't in the habit of throwing money away.

Trina was unaffected by their reaction. "Look, brides are a lot more work than grooms. You shove a guy in a tux and boom, you're done. Brides are way more stress. Two brides; double the stress." She made a vague hand gesture, which Jade supposed was meant to indicate that they should make the intuitive leap and come to the conclusion that they should give her double the money.

"Trina, we are not giving you twice what we agree-"

"Tori, I'm already doing you a good deal here because you're my sister and I love you," Trina was wearing that wholly insincere face that made Jade want to punch her. "And because I expect repeat business from you...'cause it's not like _this_ is going to last, right?"

Shock caused Tori's grip on her arm to loosen and Jade finally managed to get away. She stood, looming over Trina, forcing the older girl to look up at her.

"Trina, in a few months we're going to be sisters-in-law, which is a horrific concept in itself," Jade stopped and shuddered. "And it puts me an awkward position. If I kill you, it'd probably annoy your parents and I don't want to spend my Thanksgivings and Christmases with that hanging over me. Plus, I bet Tori would make me sleep on the couch for a whole _week_."

A snort came from behind her. "Maybe not a _whole_ week, honey."

Trina huffed indignantly, trying to glare around Jade at her treacherous sister. Jade just smirked. "So I'm not going to kill you, but I'm going to say this." She leaned down, her face coming within inches of Trina's. "I'm marrying your sister. No matter what we're wearing, or where we are, or who's there or what flavour the cake is, I'm marrying your sister. That's all I care about." Trina started to respond but Jade's hand snapped out and covered her mouth. "Luckily for you, Tori's way nicer than I am, and she wants you to help out with the arrangements. So you will help out with the arrangements. Which means that you will find out what Tori wants, and you will make that happen. You will do it for the extortionate amount we're already paying you. And you will do it with a smile on your face. Because if you don't, you'll find out that there are way worse things I can do than kill you." She flashed Trina a cold smile, her hand still covering her mouth. "Nod if you understand."

Trina nodded slowly, her eyes large and frightened.

"Good. I'm glad we're all on the same page." Jade held Trina's gaze for a minute longer, letting the message really sink in, before flopping back down on the couch next to Tori. Her intimidating demeanour was spoiled a little when Tori grabbed her chin and yanked her into a kiss that left her grinning like an idiot.

"Well, it looks like you guys wanna do...you know...each other," Trina was gathering up her things, shoving them into her overly expensive briefcase. "So I'll leave you alone while I go and come up with some concepts." She started to leave but paused. "And Tori...maybe you and I should meet a couple of times to discuss things before we bother Jade again?"

Tori grinned at her sister. "Sounds good to me, Treen."

Forcing herself to meet Jade's eyes, Trina offered a tentative nod. "Jade."

"Trina. I look forward to seeing what you come up with." She raised an eyebrow.

"Great, bye." And with that Trina practically sprinted out of the door. Jade let out a little laugh and turned back to Tori who was shaking her head. She offered jade a lopsided smile and tipped her head to match it.

"You're incredibly romantic sometimes," she said, poking Jade in the nose with her index finger, smiling wider when Jade wrinkled her nose in response.

"You're aware I just threatened your sister, right?" Jade asked, catching Tori's hand and tangling their fingers together.

"Yeah," Tori's voice was warm and soft with affection as she twisted a ringlet of dark hair around her finger. "But it was a very _romantic_ threat."

Jade rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide her smile, and didn't really try to. "You're weird, Vega."

Tori nodded her agreement. "But you love me."

"Do you _need_ to bring that into every conversation we have?" Jade complained with an exaggerated fake scowl. "I told you that in confidence."

"It'll be our secret, sweetie," zipping her lips closed, Tori leaned in close. "In no way will the dozens of people at our wedding ever suspect that you feel anything beyond mild disdain for me."

"Good. That's the way I like it."

Tori laughed and cupped Jade's cheek, pulling her into a kiss before pulling back to murmur against her lips. "I love you too, Jade."

Jade grinned into the next kiss, with only the tiniest of eyerolls.


End file.
